My Boys
by Little-Retard
Summary: AU. Sakura just wanted to go walking on her day off. She just wanted to relax. But noooo, they just had to come and mess it up. Or did they? MadaSakuIta Sakura Multi.


*Blink Blink* *Crickets chirping in the background* Why are you here? I'm not making another story today, oh no, oh hell to the en dot oh.

Oh, no. Please don't give me those eyes. ANYTHING but the eyes! Ugh, fine... Here's another stupid little one-shot that nobody really will read so it's pointless to put it up...

I, Lindan Mae Schulz, worshipper of the mighty Jashin-sama, sadly do not own the great prophecy of Naruto...

And now folks, please enjoy this one-shot, that I may present to you, at *Looks at time in the corner of the screen* 12:32AM. Behold the works of insomnia.

* * *

*SAKURA POV*

"SAKURA, MY LOVE!" Someone yelled out happily. "Oh, shit,"

Oh, well, here's a rewind.

*REWIND*

I was walking down the street on my month off paid vacation that Tsunade forced me to take. Since apparently I worked to much. Damn it. She didn't know the reason I work so much, now does she?

With my short pink hair, my emerald green eyes, and my petite form, you think I'd be living my life happily as a preppy fan girl of Sasuke Uchiha, right? Well, no.

I graduated from Konoha Medical School, my college, at 15. I was a prodigy, though I had no parents, or any sort of family. At 16 years old, I got a job as head medic at Konoha Hospital.

That's great, right? Not to me. I have these two dudes, that just adore to follow me around. In their words, observing, anyone elses', stalking. They stalked me everywhere.

To the mall, to the library, to the store, to my house. Okay, not really to the last one, they just walk me home. But I always object!

They're very sweet, they buy me gifts, they make sure I'm okay, they're there for me when I need to have a shoulder to cry on, but they don't just like me. They absolute adore me.

You think I'm sounding like a prep, huh? Well, it's the truth. Madara and Itachi Uchiha, are my official lovers/stalkers. They love me, I have no doubt it my mind that it's true, but they can be a bit much at times...

They're selfless, and they even agreed with each other to share me, not that I want to be shared. 'Yeah, you do! Go get that fine piece of rich, hot ass!' Inner encouraged me.

Oh, yeah, did I mention they were rich? They lived alone with each other in a huge mansion, and I lived in an apartment alone. But I've gotten tons of offers to live with them.

You're thinking, I should just go be with them right? Well, I'm scared... I've had my heart broken before, and I don't want it to happen again. So I make sure to keep my heart locked away.

'Sakura, you know you love them. Give them a chance,' Inner tried to coax me. Inner, I can't. I don't want to get hurt again. 'They won't hurt you, Sak, they love you, unlike that sack of shit,' Inner said.

I don't know, Inner, what if they change their minds, and find someone prettier, nicer, and-, 'Sakura, you know they wouldn't do that. Itachi and Madara haven't even looked at any other woman but you, other than Mikoto, of course,' Inner said soothingly.

Mikoto is Itachi's mom, and Madara's elder sister by like ten years. Itachi is 18, while Madara is 26. Yeah, and I'm 16. What a couple, or triple I don't what to call it, we are.

I talked to my Inner some more, before deciding that I'll give them one chance. But they have to prove their trust. And they also have t-

"SAKURA, MY LOVE!" Someone yelled out happily. "Oh, shit," I said, bracing myself for the on coming attack. Five, four, three, two, one,-

Yes! I moved outta the way just in time, this time! Ooh, he hit the wall. I gasped, he could've got a concussion! I knelt down by him, checking for injuries, before saying, "Are you hurt, Madara?"

"No, but are you?" He asked, while I hepled him up, a grin plastered on his handsome face. Wait, handsome, what? 'Ha! You said it, no taking it back now!' Inner said , jumping in triumph.

I looked at him with a confused look on my face, and he said, "You know, when you fell from heaven, my angel." I blinked at him for a few times, before busting out laughing.

Madara started laughing as well, and when I got a hold on myself, I said wiping a tear from my eye, "Ooh, that's a new one. I gotta write that one down." I heard someone clear their throat, and that's when I noticed that Itachi was here the entire time.

I grinned, before waving one-handedly. He smiled, and said, "Hello, Tenshi-Hime." A blush spread onto my face. I never could get used to that nickname.

Madara called me, "His love", and Itachi called me, "Tenshi-Hime", which meant, "Angel-Princess" 'They are so cute!' Inner squealed. Yeah... Wait what? 'Yes! Twice in one day, new record!' Inner said, bouncing up and down.

"Why aren't you at the hospital, my love?" Madara asked, smiling slightly, as we sat down on a near by bench. When did that get there? Better yet, when the frick did we get in the park?

"Tsunade forced me onto a month long paid vacation that starts today...," I mumbled under my breath. When they heard that, their faces looked brighter than a five year old on Christmas.

They grinned at each other before grabbing me, and throwing me in their limo, me thrashing around in their iron grips. "What the hell?" I screamed at them. How rude!

"We're kidnapping you for the month, and you'll stay at our house, love! Won't it be fun?" Madara said happily. I sighed, knowing I wasn't going to win this battle.

I slumped inmy seat, and crossed my arms, pouting and stared out the window. Suddenly I had two pairs of arms squeezing the life out of me by two men saying, "So cute!"

Well, Madara squealed it, while Itachi mumbled it. The driver came to a halt right outside their mansion, and then Itachi carried me inside bridal style, while I told him to let me go.

He gave me a small smile, but didn't listen to me, and followed Madara up the stairs to the huge bedroom we went in everytime they had me over here.

Madara opened the door, and I smiled slightly at the bedroom, which was massive, and the bed was about the size of my bedroom. Litterally. They set me down on the bed, and they shut the door, then came to sit beside me.

They grinned at me, and I grinned back. I knew what this meant. "Pillow fight!" We all yelled, and we started jumping on the bed, decking each other with pillows. We laughed and laughed and laughed, until we cried.

We fell down on the bed, and then we started to play... "The Game" It's a game of life or death, laughs and cries, blood and sweat... It is...

Truth. Or. Dare.

Madara went first. "Sakura, my love, truth or dare?" I pretended to think for a moment, before saying, "Dare." He smirked, and said, "I dare you to kiss me on the lips."

I blushed, and leaned towards him, placing a chaste kiss on his lips before pulling back. We played for a while, until it was my turn, and I had a great one.

"Itachi, truth or dare?" I asked. "Dare," He said. I smiled wickedly.

"I dare you... To kiss Madara!" I yelled out in triumph! They looked at me horrified, but Itachi didn't kiss him, so i did it for them. I pushed their head together, making them smooch.

They pulled back and began spitting and wiping their mouths. They glared at me, and I smiled innocently at them, before Itachi said, "Princess, truth or dare?"

I smiled and said, "Truth." "Do you have a crush on one of us?" Itachi asked slyly. I grinned slyly in my head, but on the outside I kept my face straight and said, "Nope."

They looked shattered when I said that. Maybe I went a little too far... They looked about ready to cry. They laid down and turned the lights off, both saying, "Night."

"Guys?" I asked wearily. I was about to tell them I had a crush on BOTH of them, not one, but they both growled out, "Shut up, and sleep."

They faced away from me. I felt the tears slide down my face. I looked between the two for a moment, and I felt my heart shatter into a million little pieces.

I got up, and I made my way towards the bathroom. None of them looked or asked where I was going, and I shut the bathroom door behind me, then slid down the door.

I felt the tears flow down my face more freely, and I knew this was my fault. Why was I so stupid? I'm such an idiot... I felt sobs rack through my body, and I heard the come out of my mouth quietly, but I didn't care.

I heard a faint knocking on the door, and I heard a, "Sakura?" I knew that was Madara's voice, but no doubt Itachi was with him, too. Though, their voices were filled with guilt, not sadness... Wonder why... "Go away," I said, my voice thick with tears.

I scooted away from the door, forgetting I didn't lock it. They opened the door, and I cursed myself in my head for not locking it. They looked down at me with wide, guilty eyes, before picking me up, and bringing me back to the bed.

I didn't fight them because I knew I'd loose. They placed me lightly on the bed, and laid on each side of me, wrapping their arms around me. "We're sorry...," They said lowly.

I choked out a 'why?' and then Itachi said, "We knew you liked both of us, so when you said, 'no', we pretended to be hurt. We didn't know you would cry, and we're sorry. We didn't mean to hurt you... Please forgive us..."

By now my tears had stopped and I said softly, "You mean it?" Then looked down at me with sadness in their eyes, and they nodded slightly. I let a small smile come over my face, and they wiped away my tears.

It was dark in the room, and I heard Itachi whisper, "I love you." Then Madara whispered, "I love you." Then finally, right before I slipped into unconciousness...

"I love you, too, guys," I mumbled happily

I could practically feel their happiness. It was then I knew that they really loved me. After all, they were my boys.


End file.
